Warrior
by Mystic Stars
Summary: Lucy is betrayed and kicked out of Fairy Tail by Natsu. Not team Natsu, but Fairy Tail. Lucy vows on her life that she will get her revenge on Natsu, no what the circumstance. What will happened when two powerful forces collide? CURRENTLY ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Mystic Stars speaking! I hope you enjoy this new story!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.

Chapter 1

Kicked Out

You would expect me to say it was a peaceful, beautiful morning on the planet Earthland. That the birds would be chirping happily, the sun would be shining brightly, displaying it warmth and beauty.

Well, I'm not. It wasn't a beautiful morning on Earthland. The birds weren't chirping happily. The sun wasn't shining brightly.

It was a cold, silent morning.

The streets of Magnolia were wet and silent. Even though the citizens of Magnolia didn't know why, they knew something was terribly wrong in the infamous Fairy Tail.

The guild was deathly silent. So silent if a pin were dropped, it would have been heard. Two people, more specifically, two wizards were staring at each other.

No, staring doesn't cut it. Glaring death glares at each other. If looks could kill, they'd be bathing in their own blood.

"What, Natsu?" A feminine voice questioned.

"You heard me Lucy. Leave Fairy Tail." A deep, masculine voice boomed out.

"Why?"

"Because you're weak. And Fairy Tail doesn't hold weak wizards. Only the strongest are in this guild." The masculine voice, more specifically Natsu, stated.

"But you brought me to Fairy Tail, Natsu." The female voice, specifically Lucy, said both confused and extremely hurt.

"Which I realize was the biggest mistake of my life."

Lucy's eyes widened.

"Natsu...?"

You could clearly see Lucy was hurt and shocked beyond her wits. This morning Lucy had planned, when she arrived at the guild, she would greet her friends. She would chat and gossip with Mirajane and Lisanna while drinking her favourite strawberry milkshake.

She would talk and talk with Levy about her novel, Gajeel and so many other things.

She would sit and chat with Erza while Natsu and Gray fought one of the their meaningless battles.

She would chat with Wendy about some new healing books and spells she found.

Not attempting to figure out why on Earthland was Natsu kicking her out of Fairy Tail.

It just didn't make any sense.

Natsu had come up to Lucy and stated he wanted Lucy to leave Fairy Tail.

"What?" Was her intelligent comeback.

"Why Natsu?"

He was joking, right? This was just one of his stupid, meaningless exclamations. He would give her his famous grin, and tell her how weird she was then get back to his fight with Gray, and it just blow off as one of those random times Natsu says something no one can understand why he would say something like that completely out of the blue.

"Lucy, leave Fairy Tail."

The guild was silent. No one could speak. Well, no one would considering they were all taking back by Natsu's sudden statement.

"Why Natsu?"

"Because you're weak. And Fairy Tail doesn't hold weak wizards. Only the strongest are in this guild."

Lucy just smiled. "Natsu, did you hit your head on something? I don't think you're thinking straight."

Natsu just stared at Lucy. "No, I think you hit your head on something, because how could you think that a strong guild like Fairy Tail would take a weak wizard like you." He said.

Natsu mentally smirked. He knew that Lucy didn't handle rejection well. He knew she would start crying now.

Lucy just stared at him.

"Natsu, what's wrong with you? You aren't making any sense." Lucy said.

Lucy's reaction shocked Natsu, making him irritated. "I want you to leave Fairy Tail, Lucy! Are you deaf or something?!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy just continued to stare at him.

Lucy's P.O.V

What on Earthland was he saying?

Did he forget he was the one who had saved and brought me to Fairy Tail?

Suddenly, I had the look of hurt and betrayal.

"What are you saying Natsu?! What happened to caring and loving for your nakama?! You're the one who told me family never gives up on family! What is wrong with you?!" I yelled at Natsu, standing from my seat and staring at Natsu.

"You! You're what's wrong. No one as weak as you should be in Fairy Tail. You aren't strong enough! You're too weak!" Natsu yelled back.

I watched in fury as Natsu started sputtering nonsense.

"You're always hiding behind your spirits when we go on missions! You always act like you're a damsel in distress! You never help me, Erza or Gray when we're fighting! You're always by the sidelines while we do all the hard work! You can never defend yourself when we're fighting!"

"Never help?! Never help?! I always help! It may not be in a way you notice, but I always help! And I can't defend myself?! Where the hell did you come up with that?! I can and have defended myself! Are you blind?!" I yelled, rage writing well on my face.

"Really?! Name one time!" Natsu yelled back.

"The first time when we took that S-Class job on Galuna Island! When I defeated Sherry AND increased my magical power, making me able to attempt a force-gate close! The Tower of Heaven! When Juvia and I defeated Vidalus! Fantasia! When I defeated Bickslow with Loke! Nirvana! When I defeated Angel! And there's still more I can mention!" I screamed at him.

I accepted that I wasn't as strong as most of the others a long time ago, but that did not mean I was defenseless!

Natsu just kept quiet.

"You see! I'm right! I'm not defenseless Natsu!"

"You still need to leave Lucy! You're still weak!"

I took a step back while dropping my head.

Normal P.O.V

"Ash-for-brains! What the hell are you doing?! What the freaking hell is wrong with you?!" Gray yelled at the salmon-haired wizard.

"Oi, Salamander! What the freaking hell do you think you're doing to Bunny Girl?! She hasn't done anything wrong!" Gajeel yelled.

"Natsu, why are you saying these things to Lucy? She hasn't done a single thing wrong!" Lisanna shouted from the bar.

Lucy's P.O.V

I can't believe what Natsu said to me. Natsu is the same person who saved me from Bora in Hargeon.

The same person who told me Fairy Tail was not just a guild, but a home.

A place with people who have had difficult pasts, but people who come together no matter what their differences are.

A place people like us can call a home. A home to people who don't have a home.

A place where people are loved and cared for. Weak or strong, you are still loved.

Well apparently not.

I laughed at the irony of it. The same person who saved and took me in, the same person who told me he would never go behind my back, the same person I loved, is calling me weak. Defenseless. Useless.

He wants me to leave Faiy Tail... so why not? It will give me the opportunity to become stronger.

"Alright."

Levy's P.O.V

"Alright." I heard Lu-chan say. My eyes widened.

"What?" I said.

Natsu looked pretty surprised himself.

"I'll leave Fairy Tail."

"Lu-chan, no!" I exclaimed. Why? Why did Lu-chan agree to leave?

"Levy-chan, don't worry I'll come back. I promised." She said.

Lucy's P.O.V

Natsu smirked at me. "So, you finally admit you're a weak, useless being?" Natsu said, smugly.

"No. I'm not as weak as you think I am." I said, while staring into the charcoal black eyes I once loved.

"Oh? Really now?" Natsu said with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes."

Natsu just smirked. "Even though you're not in a guild anymore, you'll probably go to your apartment and cry like a baby." Natsu mocked.

"That's where you're wrong Natsu. I'll come back a whole lot stronger than I am now." I said.

He just raised an eyebrow.

"You've just made enemies with the worst person you could ever imagine Natsu Dragneel." I declared.

"I vow on my life, I will receive my revenge on you Natsu Dragneel.

With that I left the Fairy Tail guild for the very last time.

Natsu Dragneel, be prepared for the worst is yet to come.

Mavis stared at Lucy while she left. 'It seems it's that time again...'

Whoa! Quite a chapter if I say so myself. So Natsu has betrayed on Lucy, and she vows revenge. I'll put the next chapter when I get a minimum of 3 reviews.

Read and Review!

Read and Review!

Read and Review!

Mystic Stars


	2. Mistaken

**Hey guys! Mystic Stars speaking! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! This story wasn't really planned... I was inspired to write it by the song Hero by Jessie J and the movie Kick Ass 2. Both gave me the adrenaline I needed to write this story.**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to all the people who reviewed my last chapter!**

**FairyTail555**

**Guest**

**ChaoticDucky **

**7Annabelle43**

**AnimeLuver777**

**Guest (Bubbles)**

**Guest**

**Potatothenumberon**

**Guest**

**And to answer some of those reviews! Lucy isn't the strongest person in the guild, remember there's Gildarts, Mirajane and Erza...XD. But she's one of the strongest people there, even if she doesn't realize it.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail. (I wish I did though)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time...<em>**

_**Mavis stared at Lucy while she left. 'It seems it's that time again...'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Mistaken Part 1**

**Normal P.O.V**

The weakling finally left. Good, she was starting to make him sick.

"Freaking bastard! Why the hell did you chase Lucy away?!" Gray yelled.

"Salamander, I don't know if you're just freaking stupid or mentally retarded, but you're gonna pay for that!"

Yells were coming from every direction in the guild. Everyone were furious at Natsu.

"You bloody idiot!"

"What the bloody hell?!"

You guys are probably wondering why no one has murdered Natsu yet. Well Erza, Laxus, Mirajane and Gildarts were out on a week-long mission and Master was away on a general meeting, so they were unaware the predicament occurring. And the guild wanted them to dish Natsu his most well-deserved punishment.

But the problem was, well for Natsu anyway, they were all expected to return from their mission/meeting today.

Natsu really doesn't realize the trouble he has put upon himself.

At that very moment, the said people walked into the guild. The guild was suddenly deathly silent. Part because they didn't want Erza and Mirajane to know what they were yelling about, and to feel some sort of half-hearted sympathy for the rather unfortunate Dragon Slayer.

Everyone, excluding Natsu, had the same thought.

_**'Natsu, you're a dead man.'** _

"Good morning, everyone," Erza greeted while walking towards the bar where Lisanna and Kinana were situated.

**_Silence._**

Erza raised an eyebrow. "What is the matter with all of you?" She questioned. "There's nothing wrong with us Erza, but there's something bothering Natsu that he wants to talk," Laki said lowly, her voice almost cracking into pure rage.

"Oh? Natsu what's wrong?" Erza asked.

Natsu suddenly paled. He had not realized the trouble he had induced on himself until this moment.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

Ah, crap. I didn't think of the trouble I would be in when Erza and the others came back. Crap. How am I going to tell them.

"A-Ah, Erza. N-Nothing's wrong. D-Don't w-worry." I flinched. Damn that stutter.

I felt death glares burn into my skin. I didn't need to turn because I knew one particular glare was coming from Laki.

Erza looked at me suspiciously. "Are you sure, Natsu? If there's something wrong, you can tell me."

"Ok, Erza. Thanks for the concern." I choked out.

"You lying hot-headed bastard..." Gray sneered.

"Oh, I just realized." Mirajane said.

"Yes Mirajane?" Erza questioned.

"Where is Lucy?" I felt my blood run cold.

Erza's eyes widened. "I knew something felt odd. Yes, where is Lucy? I haven't seen her in the guild." Her eyes scanned across the guild. She frowned when she realized the blonde Stellar mage could not be seen.

"She's not here. Did she go on a mission? Natsu, have you seen Lucy?" Erza questioned.

"N-No, I haven't Erza." I heard a gasp. Looking in a specific direction, I saw Lisanna looking at me with shame and disbelief. I lowered my gaze to the ground.

"Erza-san."

My eyes widened. It was Wendy.

"Yes, Wendy?"

"Natsu is lying." Wendy said with tears flowing down her cheeks like a waterfall. She didn't use her usual honorifics.

My eyes widened if it was humanly possible...

Mirajane ad Lisanna immediately saw Wendy's tears and went to her side to comfort her.

Erza narrowed her eyes at me. "Natsu, is what Wendy said true?"

I gulped internally. Well, might as well come out with the truth, otherwise even more pain would be inflicted on me.

"Yes, Erza."

I saw Erza's eyebrow twitch slightly. Damn.

"Then what exactly did you do?" She asked.

I took in a deep breath.

_**"I kicked Lucy out of Fairy Tail."**_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it's so short. I wanted to try keep it as interesting as possible, though this isn't my best work. Suggestions, critic comments can be posted. Please! 'Til next time.<strong>

**Read and Review!**

**Read and Review!**

**Read and Review!**

**Mystic Stars**


	3. Mistaken Part 2

**Hey guys! Mystic Stars speaking! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! ****Thanks to all the people who reviewed my last chapter!**

**Guest**

**xxchatonxx**

**MizuMarvell**

**ChaoticDucky**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail. (I wish I did though)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time...<em>**

**_"I kicked Lucy out of Fairy Tail."_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Mistaken Part 2**

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I watched Erza and Mirajane as they took in deep breaths in order to calm themselves, though I knew their efforts would be in vain.

"Natsu... you did what?" They both said so deathly calm I felt my blood run cold. I gulped again. I knew I was in for deep trouble.

I didn't reply, for I knew if they heard even a wisp of my voice all hell would break loose. Speaking would just deepen my grave even further.

Other than Erza and Mirajane's deep breathing, it was silent throughout the whole guild. No one dared to speak for they knew what would be their fate if they did.

Everyone's glares fixed on me. I knew I was in for a hell of a beating.

"Natsu..." A sickenly sweet voice echoed through out the whole guild. I felt myself shiver.

_**I'm a dead man.**_

"You do realize the pain you've induced yourself, right?" Both their voices said. I didn't move an inch.

"I hope you do, because we're not holding back."

**Normal P.O.V**

"NATSU!

"Satan Soul: Halphas!"

"Requip! Heaven's Wheel Armor!"

Natsu watched in utter horror as Mirajane and Erza transformed into their battle appearances.

"You bastard! You will pay for what you have done! Hurting Lucy is absolutely unforgiveable! Dance my blades! Blumenblatt!" Erza yelled, anger written on her beautiful face. Mirajane screamed an inhumane scream and lunged forward.

Natsu visibly paled. Telling himself he would not go down without a fight, he yelled, " Karyuu no Houkou!" (Roar of the Fire Dragon)

Natsu's roar sprewed throughout the whole guild, while attempting to dodge the swords aimed at him. He managed to dodge most of the swords, but some managed to nick his cheeks, sides, arms and legs. Everyone, with the exception of Mirajane and Erza, ducked below the tables to avoid the burning flames. Both females flew through the flames, too enraged to let the flames burn them.

Erza started to attack Natsu with both her swords while yelling, "Natsu, how dare you hurt Lucy like that! You will pay for your harmful actions!"

Natsu could focus on the hurt and pained facial expression Erza gave him. It struck his heart like a thousand needles. He had hurt one of his nakama, and this wasth result of it. Natsu now realised the hurtful intensity of his actons.

He now realised he had been stupid to get rid one of his own.

**_"What happened to caring and loving for your nakama?!"_**

**_"You're the one who told me family never gives up on family!"_**

Natsu staggered back from the memory, not being aware of the attacks launching towards him. The attacks collided with him head on, making him crash into the bar.

Glass shards surrounded him, some piercing his back, but he was not aware of the mild pain.

He could only focus on Lucy's words.

**_"What happened to caring and loving for your nakama?!"_**

**_"You're the one who told me family never gives up on_ family!"**

That's right. He taught her that. He taught her no matter who you are, where you come from, or your past, you were always treated like family. No, not like family, you WERE family to those who you loved and who loved you backed, regardless of your flaws.

But suddenly, something in his mind snapped.

_'No! All who are weak should not be amongst whose who render themselves as powerful!'_

Yes. That was right as well. The weak should not be amongst the strong, because the weak depended on those who were powerful, therefore were burdens.

And burdens never saved you from trouble. They only caused more trouble and you never got the work done.

Natsu raised himself from the blanket of glass that had covered him completely. He stared at Erza and Mirajane, who were panting from anger and overuse of magic.

Then he spoked, "Punishing me does not change my resolve."

That sentence sent the whole guild gasping and staring at Natsu in disbelief.

"...What? Even after trying to knock some sense into him, he still doesn't get it?" Erza said in astonishment. Mirajane just stared in disbelief as the same with the guild. _'How can he act like that after realising what he did was wrong?'_

Natsu jumped over the counter of the bar and walked towards Erza and Mirajane.

"You can try again but nothing will work." He said, black eyes staring at them coldly. With that, he walked out of the guild, no facial expression adorning his face.

Inside the guild, Mavis stared at Natsu as he left. Her eyebrows furrowed. _'That was not normal. Something happened to Natsu. I saw it. Could it be...?'_

In Lucy's apartment, Lucy was standing in the center of her bedroom. Determination burned in her eyes, like the blazing flames of the sun.

_'Natsu, I'll make sure you regret your decision. That is a promise.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! What did Mavis mean by that? Lucy's all pumped up to defeat Natsu. And what happened to Natsu? Wait for the next chapter and find out! 'Til next time.<strong>

**Read and Review!**

**Read and Review!**

**Read and Review!**

**Mystic Stars**


	4. The Beginning

**Hey guys! Mystic Stars speaking! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I'm really enjoying writing this story and I know you guys are too judging by the reviews. I am thankful to all the people who reviewed.**

**BubblesTheDragonSlayer (;p)**

**xxchatonxx (Merci!)**

**FairyTail555**

**ChaoticDucky**

**takoyakilover4ever**

**Silveramanda282**

**AnimeLuver778**

**jen**

**cmjfire14**

**All your reviews have been have appreciated and suggestions will not be ignored!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail. (I wish I did though)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time...<em>**

**_"Natsu, I'll make sure you regret your decision. That is a promise."_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**The Beginning**

**Rogue's P.O.V**

Something's wrong. I can feel it. Something has happened and it doesn't sit well with me. Though, I do not understand why it affects me. Why do I get the feeling it involves me? I've had the feeling for several days. I've tried to ignore the feeling, but it always comes back.

_'You need to help her. She needs your help.'_

That voice. It sounds so familiar. Where have I heard that voice from? I get the feeling whatever predicament has occurred, will give me the answer I'm looking for.

I need to visit Magnolia for a while. I don't know why or how, but I get the feeling I will obtain my answers in Magnolia.

Rising from my seat in the Sabertooth guild, I started to walk to the door with Frosch. "Rogue!" I stopped walking. The person walked up to me and continued speaking.

"Hey, man. Where are you going?" Sting asked me. "On a trip with Frosch. There is something I need to do." I gave my monotone response.

"Ok." Sting said then left. I walked out of the guild. Sting knew not to pry into my own business. I knew he wouldn't bother to try. He knew I would not say anything.

"Rogue, where are we going?" Frosch asked me. "To Magnolia Frosch. We've got something business to attend." I answered him. "Magnolia? Isn't that where the Fairies live?" Frosch asked cutely. Rogue gave him a ghost smile. "Yes it is Frosch." I answered. "Are we visiting the Fairies?" He asked. I remained silent.

Was I? I wasn't sure, but it seemed like the only logical reason to visit Magnolia. "Yes, we are Frosch." I answered him. Frosch's face brightened. "Yay, we're visiting the Fairies," he said, excitement and joy laced through his voice. My smile increased a bit. Frosch had never been against Fairy Tail. He never said it out loud, but I always knew he had liked Fairy Tail.

Walking to the train station (much to my dismay), my eyes hardened. Whatever was happening had to be serious if I felt like this. This event will have an effect on history. Whatever the predicament, it will change people's lives forever.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Back in my apartment, I immediately started packing. I pulled out my suitcase and started packing all my shirts, shorts, skirts, shoes and pants. While packing, I thought of Natsu and Fairy Tail. I thought of all the adventures we had gone together. I thought of all the times he had saved me whenever I had needed it. I thought of the countless times we had fought together and came out victorious in our battles.

The countless times he would say Fairy Tail was a family. We stand for and by each other. How Fairy tail was a home for all who needed a home.

What a lie.

I can't believe how a person's state of thinking can change in such a large degree. I'm just so shocked at how a person spews such lies. Any person with a weak mind would not be able to take this situation well. I know that. I know that a year ago, if this had happened, I wouldn't have taken it that well. I would have cried my eyes out until no more tears would come. I know that I wasn't strong like I was now. I know that.

I felt my fists tightly grip my backpack. I will show him. I will show him I'm stronger than I look. I'm not the weak, close to helpless little blonde girl I was a year ago in Hargeon. I'm not the weak, damsel in distress little blonde who couldn't save herself in Phantom Lord.

I will show him I am the woman who defeated Sherry at Galuna Island, the woman who defeated Vidalus with Juvia at the Tower of Heaven, the woman who defeated Bickslow with Loke at Fantasia, the woman who defeated Angel at Nirvana, the woman who was able to break out from the Infinity Clock.

I promise you Natsu Dragneel, I will return a hundred times stronger. You will regret kicking me out. I promise.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

After leaving the guild, I started walking towards the woods. I felt tired. I felt mixed emotions stir inside me. I felt confusion, but understanding. Disappointment, but self-pride. Despair, but bliss. How was it possible to feel such contradicting emotions? It felt like two completely different people having an all-out war in my head. And it scared me. Not the war itself, but the purpose of it. It felt like they were fighting for total control of my mind. Which ever side was stronger than the other, one would take complete control of my conscious. The person would be able to control my thoughts, my actions and the way I perceive things.

And that was scary. It terrified me. Which was strange, I was almost never scared. The only things that scared me were Demon Erza and Mirajane. Whatever happened in the guild was not me thinking or acting like my normal self. Something had managed to take complete control of my mind. I could see everything, but I had no control over my actions. It felt like whatever battle was going in my head, the rational side was losing. And it looked like it wasn't long until the evil side managed to take over.

**Mavis' P.O.V**

There is something wrong with Natsu. He does not seem like his normal self. I could see it in his eyes. They look hazy, like he's half-conscious and does not realize what he is doing. I do not think anyone else has noticed it. I furrowed my eyebrows. I need to make this known to them.

"Sixth Master, did you not see the look in Natsu's eyes? Did no one see it?" I asked the guild, making myself visible and sat on the bar counter. Makarov's eyebrows furrowed. "First Master, are you referring to the hazy look in Natsu's eyes?" He asked. "Yes, Sixth Master." I answered. "Thank goodness, I thought I was the only saw it." Makarov said in relief.

"I noticed, Master." Levy said. "I also noticed, Master." Freed said. "Hazy look? Master, what do you mean?" Erza questioned, clearly confused. "Even though it wasn't very visible, Natsu had a dazed look in his eyes, like he was half-conscious," Makarov told Erza. Erza's eyes widened. "No Master. I didn't notice. I was too enraged to notice," She said, looking away, ashamed.

"I'm sorry. If I had not been so angry, I would have most likely noticed. Please punish me," She said, while bowing in front of Makarov. He put his small, grimly hand on Erza's armor-covered shoulder. "Erza, there is no need for such. I know the rest of the guild is in the same position," He said. "What did you notice about Natsu, Levy and Freed?" I questioned them.

"As you said before Master, he look like he was half-conscious. I don't think he fully aware of his actions or perhaps he didn't have control." Levy stated. "His movements as well. They seemed to appear languid." Freed stated. Levy nodded at his observation. "Languid, eh?" Master said. Murmurs quickly filled the once silent guild.

"Really? How come we didn't notice?"

"That makes sense."

"Levy, you said maybe he did not have control over his actions," I said. Levy nodded. "What do you mean?"

"Maybe he was given a drug and he was not aware of his actions, or he was being controlled by something." Levy explained. My eyes perked up at her last statement. "He was being controlled?" I asked. "That is a possibility. We do not know what could've caused it," Freed stated.

"But now we know there is something wrong with Natsu," I said, while looking at Makarov. Erza nodded. "We as least know his actions weren't done by his conscious." She said. "Yes, but that brings us to the question, what made him do it?" Makarov questioned. "I'm not sure," I said, confused. That was the true question, what had made Natsu do it?

Something definitely did not feel right. I had a very bad feeling there was something out there that did not only threaten Natsu, but Lucy and the guild as well.

Something gravely dangerous was coming and we need to be prepared. To protect both Lucy and Natsu.

* * *

><p>Somewhere deep in the woods, a deep, throaty, masculine voice cackled evilly. "It won't be long until the whole process is complete," the deep voice mused. "His sub-conscious seems to be fighting, but it won't do him any good. Soon Natsu Dragneel, I will have complete control over your mind and I will use you to destroy Lucy Heartfilia,." The voice cackled.<p>

"Her keys and power will be mine."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! I tried to make the chapter longer. If I didn't meet your expectations, please tell me! Rogue has finally been included in the story! Who's the mysterious voice that speaks to Rogue? What's going on with Natsu? Who is this mysterious person and why does he want Lucy's keys and power? Wait for the next chapter and find out! 'Til next time.<strong>

**Read and Review!**

**Read and Review!**

**Read and Review!**

**Mystic Stars**


	5. NOT A CHAPTER!

**NOT A CHAPTER!**

**I'm sorry to all my readers. Unfortunately, I have to put all my stories on hiatus. If you want to know my long boring story, it's below:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Last grade I was in Grade 10, I barely managed to take my subjects that include Maths. My chosen subjects were Physical Science, Accounting and Biology. When I passed in Grade 9, my school gave me the subjects, Consumer Studies (Home Economics), History and Biology, which doesn't make sense at all. I can't do anything with that combination.**

**I went through the year doing to subjects I wanted, but I was a little slow, so I didn't catch on quick like the other kids, especially with Accounting. Half of the time I got bad grades, even though all my teachers had faith I could do better. Which I could, but it was a little hard. June and final exams were a flunk with Maths because I failed badly in both of them. So, this year I can only go to Grade 11 if I do Maths Literacy, but I'm hoping by a miracle my grade tutors will give me one last chance to do Maths. Otherwise, I'll have to repeat Grade 10 to do my chosen subjects. (Which I REALLY don't want to do) Unfortunately, especially because my dad, (he wasn't really excited when I started writing on Fanfiction) I have to stop writing for now. I need to focus on my studies until I get myself back on my feet. It may be a few months until I post a chapter. I'm apologize gravely to all my readers. Please forgive me. If you read this, I'll love you forever. I really, really, really, really, appreciate you reading my crocodile tears story. You deserve a fifty-storey imaginary cake. Flavour your own choice. (I'd make a real one if I knew you and if it was possible)**

**I love you guys, now and forever.**

**Mystic Stars**


End file.
